Ren Senju
Ren Senju is one of Konoha's very own medical-nin. A seasoned genin with a heart of gold who dreams of one day being able to protect the village he loves. Background Information Ren was born into a small and loving family of the remaining Senju that survived from the tragic events that almost led to their permanent demise. He was raised with kindness by both his mother and father. Growing up in the Academy, Ren excelled in the areas of cooperation and ninjutsu. Beyond this he didn't have very much in terms of conventional skill, and performed poorly in spars. After some guidance from his proctor, Ren's Mom, Yukako; decided to teach him the ways of medical ninjutsu. Because of the advanced level of these jutsu, it took Ren up until the day he graduated to even be able to use the rudimentary Healing Technique. Upon graduating, Ren quickly adjusted to his new life as a shinobi. He was quick to make friends, most notably among them being Hayato Sarutobi and Shien Kidame. Even as a novice he was sent out on missions higher than his grade, specifically one notorious B-rank involving Tiatsu Uchiha. It was here he first saw the horrors of the shinobi world, personally witnessing the deaths of many people at the hands of his team leader Tiatsu although he failed to catch onto this fact. Ren carried on however, far enough that even as a novice he was able to participate in the Chūnin Exams. It was here that he failed before his friends and had to be carried to the very end where he dropped out from the Exams. Ren was troubled, many things weighed on his mind like building apprehension when he returned home. While his mom was very busy, Ren's father was the first to notice his son's changed demeanour. Okuyasu was an avid follower of Ninshū, a religion of peace that he throughly believed would help his son's wounded spirit. Over the course of months, Ren was finally convinced to come along and pray with his father. It was slow, but eventually Ren began to change. Smiling again and shaking off the reclusion he had settled in. Through Ninshū, Ren was able to begin understanding himself. Still, questions of the past linger and bother him; things Ren will one day have to confront personally. Two years later, Ren was refreshed and doing well when his mother, Yukako, was presented with a unique opportunity as a fellow med-nin of Konoha. She, along with many other medical-nin, would be helping in a relief efforts around the south-east coast of the Land of Fire. Ren came with her on the effort and together they became an efficient team. Over the years, Ren provided as a nurse while refining his technique. After the next two years passed, Ren and Yukako were finally sent home. Back in the village with renewed confidence and a clear mind, there's a whole world ahead of Ren. Personality & Behavior Ren is a cheerful young man who likes to have what fun he can with his friends. He always seems to have a smile on his face and often encourages his friends to do the same. Often, Ren will go out of his way to try and make a friend of the people he meets. This is so much so that Ren could be considered stubborn even, especially in regards to people that try to reject him. This nature changes from time to time, especially in situations where his skills are needed in a situation. He'll tease and poke fun while healing his friends, trying to extort them for anything they have suggesting that Ren might be a little greedy. The only stand-out trait of Ren's is the way he talks which can turn some heads. He speaks in a typically old-fashioned way and is surprisingly vulgar even though any cuss-word he probably means to say he replaces with lesser ones like "tarnation", "jeez", and so on. It makes him a little hard to take seriously, but something that people will surely apologize for when he's the one patching them up after a rough fight. Appearance Ren is a young and lithe 16 year-old boy, with fair skin and dark black hair which he doesn't seem to wear in any particular fashion. He has brown eyes and a small gap between his two front teeth which he is secretly self-conscious about. Typically he wears casual clothing with any particular undershirt of the day and a simple black jacket and whatever he gets around. Outside of height and weight, Ren hasn't grown much at all since he graduated. Abilities Ren was best noted for his ability in ninjutsu and the advanced chakra control he possesses for his young age. He best excels in medical ninjutsu and his basic knowledge and ability to help heal and mend in the area of physical trauma. Ren uses this to his best ability whenever the opportunity presents itself. While he can't very well contribute to a fight, Ren shines best as a supportive type with his basic abilities as a sensory type and his basic ability in water release. While Ren does carry around a great deal of tools and often times has his bō staff on his back, it's better off as an intimidation tactic than it is a weapon. Whenever he uses it, he often overswings and shows his inexperience once fought up this close opening him up to the enemy. Ren additionally carries a small med-kit which contains basic tools he can use to help treat wounds that he may not be able to treat with the Healing Technique for whatever reason. This carries basic accessories like bandages, gauze, as well as needle and thread for sutures. Databook Library Casual *A Noble Cause DM Sessions *C-rank: Old Enemy, New Age (+.50 points) Missions *B-rank: Not a Single Sound (+.50 points) *C-rank: Tale of the Children (+.25 points) Spars/battles * Storyline * Training * Approved By: Ramen~san